


Whumptober 2020 #22

by SpiritsShackled



Series: Whumptober 2020 [22]
Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: Hospitals, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Magmoto, Poisoning, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:35:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27153938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritsShackled/pseuds/SpiritsShackled
Summary: DO THESE TACOS TASTE FUNY TO YOU?Prompt- Poisoned
Relationships: Gordon Katsumoto/Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV
Series: Whumptober 2020 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947631
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Whumptober 2020 #22

>   
>  _“I’ll get you the paperwork by Friday.”_
> 
> _“Great. Thank you.” Tanaka dismissed Gordon from his office._
> 
> _Sighing, Gordon returned to his desk and drank the coffee he’d left there._

Thomas answered his ringing phone, “Hello?”

“Magnum?” Lieutenant Tanaka’s voice came from the other end. 

“It’s me. Why are you calling?” Thomas asked confused, “Is something up with Gordon?”

“He’s been poisoned.”

“What?!” Rick and TC turned to look at Thomas.

“A fellow detective poisoned him, we have the guy in custody so don’t worry about finding him.”

“Why?”

“We’re questioning him to find that out as we speak. But it looks like this had nothing to do with you.”

“Guess that’s a positive.”

“Gordon’s been taken to the hospital. You should probably go.” Tanaka hung up.

Half an hour later Thomas was talking to the officer standing guard outside Gordon’s room. Thankfully she recognised him and let him pass.

Gordon was lying on the bed. Unconscious. 

A doctor came into the room and explained the situation. There was a strong chance that Gordon would experience blurred vision, sensitivity to bright light, dry mouth, restlessness, disorientation, and hallucinations when he woke up. Even though he had already vomited and had his stomach pumped.

With that bombshell, the doctor left.

Thomas pulled a chair up to the bed. He made some calls to his friends, explaining his sudden absence and the uncertainty of his return.

One or two hours passed before Gordon started to stir. Shying away from the lights when his eyes opened.

“Where am I?” 

Thomas leaned over to face Gordon, “The hospital.”

Tears leaked from Gordon’s eyes as he rapidly blinked, “Everything’s blurry. Am I going blind?”

“No.” Thomas wiped away the drops, “It’s just a side effect of the poison.”

“I was poisoned?”

“Yep.”

“With what?”

“Angels Trumpet.”

“I’ve heard of that.” Gordon smiled fondly, “Dennis ate some when he was younger.”

“Well he’s okay, so you’ll be too.”

**Author's Note:**

> (This is gonna be long)  
> PR: They have to be poison tacos though.  
> Me: The prompt is poisoned, the Theme is DO THESE TACOS TASTE FUNY TO YOU?  
> PR: OKAY THEN. IF TACOS AREN'T POISONOUS, WHAT WILL BE?  
> Me: Coffee.  
> (later)  
> PR: So:  
> Thomas and Magnum are talking  
> Gordon drinks coffee  
> Gordon: Damn. This coffee tastes like sh*t.  
> Me: What was that acid trip I just read?  
> Me: Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV- full name,um.  
> (later)  
> PR: How do you decide who's getting tortured in each fic?  
> Me: Whoever fits best.  
> Me: (quotes previous message) Thomas is talking to a mirror.  
> PR: Okay?  
> Me: You are aware that Thomas and Magnum are the same guy?  
> Me: right?  
> Me; Right?  
> PR: Now you've just given me this blessed image of Thomas being completely out of it and talking to a mirror, and Gordon looking at him debating whether to help him or keep watching.  
> Me: *facepalm* This is what I get when my PR doesn't watch the show.  
> PR: (Spirits): literally has to tell (PR) who Robin Masters is  
> Also (Spirits): I'm happy allowing this person to help me with this universe.  
> 


End file.
